


patient gratitude

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Buddy Murphy, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, I WILL MAKE BUDSTAFA THE IT SHIP I SWEAR TO GOD, Impact Play, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Smut, Top Mustafa Ali, at least kind of, but not a whole lot, it gets rough and then less rough, it's my birthday y'all have to read this, maybe unprotected sex i don't remember, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, past drew/tony/buddy, past roman/buddy, past seth/buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: buddy finds his way to familiar arms. to healing arms.
Relationships: Mustafa Ali/Buddy Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	patient gratitude

Buddy sniffled and held his sides, limping to the back-he wanted to get these clothes off. These clothes that Seth gave him. He was going to find a quiet abandoned lot and burn all of it. Everything that bastard had ‘given’ him. 

He felt stupid. It had been nice, talking to Aalyah the past few weeks; she understood what it was like to feel like someone you looked up to didn’t respect you. Buddy was a little shocked that the only person who seemed to understand him lately was a nineteen year old girl he’d only met because he’d been terrorizing her brother and father, but...life was full of surprises. She really was a sweet kid. All Buddy had wanted was for Seth to apologize to her for violating her privacy, and here they were now: Buddy beaten up and lacking a messiah. 

Maybe it was all for the better. He just wanted to go home. Maybe he could text Aalyah with another apology, and then...he’d probably quit talking to her for a while. He didn’t want to bring her any trouble, not after she’d been such a good friend to him.

“Hey.”

Buddy’s head snapped up and his eyes went wide; another of life’s surprises stood in front of him.

Mustafa Ali. The leader of Retribution. 

Buddy swallowed nervously; he’d never really...been afraid of Mustafa. He’d respected him for years, and had some...other feelings that he wasn’t often willing to examine outside of the handful of nights that they’d found their way to each other in hotel rooms. Buddy had had no idea that Mustafa was at all capable of-something like this. Mustafa smiled at him, and it felt different now. After tonight. 

“H-hi.”

Mustafa approached him, confident and easy and Mustafa had never lacked confidence but it had a different sort of cadence to it now. 

“Saw what happened tonight. Happy you finally kicked his ass.”

Buddy turned his head away.

“Didn’t exactly...come out of it on top.”

“Yeah, cause you let him get the drop on you.”

Buddy winced and tried to ignore the sting in his eyes. It had been a rough night.

“Hey-I didn’t mean anything by that. I just mean-you’re too smart to let someone like that keep pulling the rug out from under you. You ruled the cruiserweight division for months. You beat Daniel Bryan.”

There was a little fire in that last bit that didn’t escape Buddy.

“You’re better than this.”

Buddy stared at the floor, still holding his aching ribs. 

“I...don’t know if that’s true.”

“Bullshit, Buddy.”

He didn’t want to look up at him.

“I remember when you came to 205. You were un-fucking-stoppable. The ‘juggernaut’. Do you remember that? Do you remember being a breakout star, after being left and forgotten for an entire year-you had such a fire inside you. And-what, you lost to Aleister and met Seth and that fucker turned you into this?”

Buddy had never heard Mustafa swear this much. He saw Mustafa’s boots in front of him on the ground and could feel the heat coming off of Mustafa’s now-closer body. 

“I want you to-I know how good you can be. I know how incredible you are. You need to remember that about yourself.”

Silence for a moment. 

“I...I could help you.”

Buddy blinked and looked up at Mustafa, at his handsome face, earnest and honest as always, but still, different, framed by inky black hair. 

“What do you mean?”

Mustafa reached out and gently took Buddy’s hands in his, holding them, his thumbs stroking over Buddy’s skin. 

“Join me. Be a part of Retribution. We’ve all been forgotten and put down-you know what that feels like.”

Mustafa smiled, looking at where their hands were joined. 

“I’ve always-I’ve always kinda wanted to be-on a team with you. But…”

He sighed and squeezed Buddy’s hands. 

“I understand if-if you’d say no. After being with Seth-I’d get it. But the offer is there. I just want you to know the offer is there.”

Buddy lifted his head up. Mustafa was still looking at their hands, smiling softly, and Buddy swallowed again. 

“Do you wanna come home with me?”

Mustafa looked up at him, and his eyes were deep, warm brown, just like they’d always been, but...there was something  _ different _ , now.  _ He _ was different now.

“Yeah.”

Mustafa went into the locker room and got Buddy’s things, ordering him to stay outside in the hallway. Buddy listened, because...well...despite the many issues with Seth, he did actually like to listen and follow orders, at least in his personal life. It felt good. It made him feel good. That’s part of why he liked being with Mustafa so much. Mustafa was never cruel or anything, but he knew what Buddy needed. He knew Buddy needed to change his clothes and he led Buddy to the bathroom so he could get out of his gear, and he took it and stuffed it into his bag instead of Buddy’s. He looked up at him, gently smiling, and Buddy trusted him.

“Figured you wouldn’t want these anymore. I’ll hand them off and get them taken care of-unless you want to?”

“Kinda wanna burn them. Don’t know if it’ll make me feel any better, though.”

“I’ll hold onto them. You can decide later.”

Mustafa stood and pulled Buddy close to him, Buddy’s now-bare chest pressing against the soft material of his shirt. Buddy felt his face flush, and he ducked his head down. 

“We have more important things to do tonight.”

Buddy wanted to smile so badly, but he couldn’t make his face move in that way. Not at the moment. Mustafa led him to the car and he really did like being led, in situations like this. The drive to his house was fairly short and they were mostly quiet during it, and Buddy let his dogs out first thing when they go to the house. They loved Mustafa, and he happily greeted them. Hard to believe the guy baby-talking his dogs was the same one trying to take down the company. Buddy watched as Mustafa made kissy noises at the dogs and he huffed out a laugh, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What made you do it?”

Mustafa looked up at him with one of the dogs in his arms, trying to chew on his hair. 

“I was tired. Of being-pushed down to the pre-show, never getting an opportunity, never being taken seriously. I was-if I hadn’t gotten injured last year...Wrestlemania would have been mine. And it’s not that Kofi didn’t deserve it, I’d never argue that-but I was all set to be something bigger and better, and now...where have I been? With losers on Raw or Main Event? I know I’m too damn good for that. But me being successful wouldn’t fix the problems. Taking down the company that created those problems in the first place would.”

“You really think you can?”

Mustafa shrugged and stood. 

“Won’t know unless I try.”

He smiled and held his hand out. 

“Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

Buddy’s lips twitched up at that and he took Mustafa’s hand, letting himself be pulled to the bedroom, to the bed itself. He looked into Mustafa’s gorgeous, dark eyes and bit his lip, Mustafa’s hands on his hips, keeping him close, and Buddy tugged at the cloth covering Mustafa’s body. 

“Need you-”

“I know-I know, here-”

Mustafa pulled off his shirt and Buddy did the same, stripping down a little faster than Mustafa and hearing him laugh. It wasn’t a mean laugh or anything like that; he was just happy. He’d always been able to be happy. Buddy sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Mustafa close by his belt, and he looked up at him as Mustafa reached out and smoothed Buddy’s hair away from his face. 

“You’re beautiful. You’re so beautiful.”

He always liked to compliment Buddy when they did this. It was like he knew Buddy didn’t really hear this anywhere else. Buddy pulled Mustafa’s belt open and got his jeans open enough for him to pull Mustafa’s gorgeous, dark, thick cock out, and he wasn’t even fully hard-Buddy really never tired of seeing this part of Mustafa. He looked up at him again. 

“Can I-”

“Yeah, of course-open that mouth for me-”

Buddy wrapped his hand around the bottom of the shaft and licked at the head, closing his eyes as he took it into his mouth. He’d missed this taste. No one was like Mustafa and no one made him feel the same during sex, and he worked about half of Mustafa’s cock down. He’d never been good at deepthroating, but he tried his best to make Mustafa feel good. Buddy liked to try his best, especially for Mustafa. He’d never admit it, but he always wanted Mustafa’s approval and affection. He just never realized he didn’t have to work so hard for it. He took Mustafa’s cock deeper, until the tip hit the back of his throat. He struggled a little there, and felt one of Mustafa’s hands in his hair. 

“Oh-that’s it-there you go, that’s what I need-so fucking good-”   
He was petting Buddy, and Buddy wanted to melt. It had been so long since they’d last been together, and he’d just...needed that. This. With someone who cared about him. Seth hadn’t cared any of the times they’d done this. 

Buddy refocused on his task. He didn’t need to be-or want to be-thinking about Seth right now. Mustafa stopped him after a moment and leaned down, pulling out of Buddy’s mouth, his hands cupping Buddy’s jaw as he held him in place to kiss him. Mustafa was the single best kisser Buddy had ever met; he put so much heat and passion into every kiss and Buddy felt his cock twitching, straining up against his stomach. 

Mustafa pulled away, one hand on Buddy’s jaw and the other gripping Buddy’s hair in a fist. 

“Get on your hands and knees.”

“Fuck-yeah, yes sir-”

He caught Mustafa’s grin and did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees with his back in a deep curve. He reached down between his legs and grabbed his cock, pumping it until Mustafa slapped his hand away.    
“Didn’t tell you you could play with that.”

“Fuck, please-”

Buddy arched his back more, pushing his chest against the mattress, spreading his legs and reaching back to spread himself open.    
“-please, I need-I need your cock-need to get fucked by that fat fuckin’ dick-”

He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Mustafa spitting on his hole. Buddy gasped and shook his hips, feeling the slick spit covering his sensitive hole, and he almost wanted Mustafa to not add anything more and fuck him almost dry. 

Mustafa might do it, any other night. 

Buddy watched as Mustafa pushed a slick finger into him, easily finding and quickly overstimulating his prostate. He whimpered and hid his face against the pillow, feeling himself clench and tighten around Mustafa’s fingers. He felt Mustafa’s other hand gently fondling his balls before he squeezed them tight. 

“Oh-no-no, wait-”   
“Don’t want it rough tonight?”

“Oh-fuck-nn-”

“Sure sounds like you want it rough.”

“N-ooo-fuck-ah-”

Buddy tried to pull away from the fingers jamming into his prostate and the hand squeezing at his balls-Mustafa wasn’t going to hurt him, he knew that, he never did, but it felt so good, just...the threat of it. Knowing Mustafa could hurt him. Knowing he could do something to stop it, but wouldn’t. He trusted Mustafa like that. Mustafa pulled his fingers out and smacked Buddy’s ass, over and over until he was sure there was going to be a bruise. 

“Oh-God-fuck-n-not so hard-please-”

“Hey-hey, come here-”

Mustafa pulled him to sit up, his back pressed against Mustafa’s chest. Dark fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped, and he pressed his hips forward into it, and felt Mustafa’s slick cock pressing against his hole. 

“N-no-wait-”

“Shh-do you want this to hurt?”

Buddy was quiet and Mustafa stopped moving his hand, giving him a moment to catch his breath. 

“Baby?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Did you like what I was doing?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you feel like-did you like it for the right reasons?”

That got another short period of silence from Buddy.

“....I don’t...I don’t think so.”

“You wanted me to hurt you because you think you deserve it?”

Buddy looked away, towards the wall.

“Baby…”

Mustafa’s arms went around Buddy’s waist and he felt Mustafa kissing at his shoulder.

“You don’t deserve the pain you’ve felt. We can always play that game another time, but you need-you need to understand that you don’t deserve people hurting you. He never should have done the things he did.”

“We had sex.”

Buddy said it in a rush and he didn’t know why he said it. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt like he’d been unfaithful to Mustafa; they were never ‘dating’, they just...found their way to each other sometimes. There was always something there, and-he always maybe wanted to explore something more with him, something...real, but he felt like he’d cheated on him now. 

“What did he do to you?”

“I-I let him fuck me, cause-I got-I was so-I didn’t know how else to show him I believed.”

Mustafa kissed his shoulder again, and Buddy felt his voice waver.

“He-he said I didn’t have to, but-I wanted to, I wanted-him to control me. Even-in the past few weeks, I wanted him to control me-”

“Shh-it’s okay-”   
Buddy’s breath hitched and Mustafa squeezed him around his middle. 

“It’s okay, I know you need that-I know you like to feel...loved, but-I’m sorry that you were put in a situation like that. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Please-”

“You didn’t, baby-you’ve always deserved someone who loves you-”

“Please-”

Buddy reached behind himself and grabbed Mustafa’s cock, closing his eyes as he guided it to his hole, Mustafa sinking forward into him, Buddy gasping loudly at the sensation. It was always so much, and he felt his chest flush with heat.

“It’s-oh-it’s-too big-”

“Fuck-you can take it, you’re-oh-oh, fuck-so good, baby-I love you-”

Buddy didn’t realize he was crying at first, but he was. He felt wetness on his cheeks and he grabbed Mustafa’s hands, holding onto them tight. Mustafa rocked his hips, fucking him in long, smooth strokes, and one of his hands traveled up Buddy’s body until he could tilt his head back, guiding Buddy into a kiss. He moved a little faster, carefully increasing his pace, slowing down every few strokes to keep his hips pressed flush against Buddy’s ass, rolling his hips to dig deep at Buddy’s insides.

“God-g-Mustafa! Please!”

“F-fuck, here-get on your back-”

Buddy scrambled to do as he was told and then Mustafa was on top of him, between his legs, that thick, fucking amazing cock back inside of him, even more slick now-Mustafa took the time to add extra lube, because he was sweet, even when he wanted to get rough with Buddy. He grabbed Buddy’s jaw and kissed him deeply, pounding his hips against him. Buddy cried and brought his hands up to rest on Mustafa’s chest, holding him close, and Mustafa kissed at his cheek, his nose, his forehead-anywhere he could reach. He really did fuck Buddy better than anyone else had; Drew and Tony were always fun, Roman had been...a wild ride, and Seth...there had been good times with him, too, and he always made Buddy feel good physically, but Mustafa was different. He was always different. 

“Oh-”

Mustafa gasped and his hips lost a little control, his pace getting more frantic, and he kissed Buddy on the lips again, one hand going to Buddy’s cock and stroking as fast as his hips were moving. 

“Nn-g-Mustafa-pl-please-”

“I-I want-I want-want you to come-”

Mustafa bit at Buddy’s neck, the sharp sting shocking an orgasm out of Buddy, his cock twitching in Mustafa’s hand and shooting come onto his chest, and it was only a few more thrusts before Mustafa was coming inside of him, his cock pumping him full. It felt so warm and so good, and Buddy tightened up around him, trying to keep the come inside. He wanted to feel that for as long as possible. Mustafa stayed inside of him until he was soft, his face pressed against Buddy’s shoulder, still biting him on and off. He clearly wanted to leave a mark, and Buddy wasn’t going to argue. 

“Oh...that feels-”

Mustafa pulled out and Buddy reached down, making sure to push any come that escaped back inside. He leaned over and dug into his bedside table, finding the shiny metal plug he kept there and pushing it inside of himself, sighing happily when it was settled. It was heavy and a little thick, and he loved the weight combined with warm come. Mustafa just watched him, a smile on his face.    
“Almost forgot how cute you are after sex.”

Buddy blushed and turned his face away.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t have to thank me.”

“I-”

Buddy blinked. He shyly turned to face Mustafa, the two of them laying on their sides. 

“You said-you said you love me.”

Mustafa still smiled gently, leaning up on one elbow, his long, dark hair falling over his shoulder.

“I do.”

“Wh-how long?”

Mustafa shrugged, yawning and moving a little closer to Buddy.

“At least a year now.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Why didn’t-you never said it before-”

“You never seemed interested in something more serious. I was happy to get what I had with you.”

Mustafa shifted to lay on his back, and he stared up at the ceiling.

“But now...I want more.”

Buddy was quiet. It was clear Mustafa wasn’t just talking about their personal relationship. He really had changed.

Did Buddy love him? Did he love Mustafa even after this complete shift in personality? He did want something more, something serious, but did he want that? Was he ready for that, even? Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t. He moved closer and settled against Mustafa’s side, his head resting on his chest. 

“I think I love you, too.”

He felt Mustafa quietly laugh.

“I’ll take that.”


End file.
